Project Summary New functional group transformations can enable synthetic chemists to disconnect molecules in new ways, thereby enabling new synthesis strategies. Ideally such new technologies enable the synthesis of important molecules from untapped, perhaps more readily available, starting materials. The proposed research will extend our fruitful studies on catalytic diboration, catalytic cross-coupling, and catalytic boronate rearrangements to address important new stereoselective transformations. Our strategies are keenly focused on developing processes that are readily accessible to the end-user without specialized techniques, equipment, or materials.